Elena's Despair
by CharlieFen
Summary: When Stefan breaks up with Elena she can't take it anymore. Damon is left to pick up the pieces. Includes suicide attempt. Delena.
1. Chapter 1

**Elena's Despair chapter 1**

_**This is a fan fiction based on the characters of the TV show Vampire Diaries. It includes suicide attempts, thoughts and depression over relationship problems. Also Stefan is not with Klaus in this but you will hear Elena talk about Klaus. I need Stefan for this fan fiction so I put that Klaus got bored with him obsessing over Elena and not turning into a 'true ripper'. I think the song that inspired me to write this series (not just this chapter) is The Lonely by Christina Perri. Hope you enjoy it and sorry if it's a bit depressing but it's also about Damon and Elena.**_

**Elena's POV:**

Stefan left me. He broke up with me and moved away. Damon stayed and tries to comfort me but he just reminds me of Stefan. Stefan…

I press the knife against my wrist, press hard and slide it across the skin. For a second, nothing happens until blood pours down my wrist and drips onto the floor. It's more blood than I expected. I scream in pain and then cut my wrist again. The blood comes out much quicker than last time and doesn't stop. That's when I realise what I've done. I've cut a vein, I'm going to die. I need to get help. My first thought is, the door. If I go outside maybe someone will see me. But I would have to make it down the stairs and what if no one's out there? I stumble towards the window, feeling dizzy. _Damon. _He's outside the house, he can help me. I try to open the window but it's stuck and the pain in my wrist is too much to try to open it anymore. Now there's a trail of my blood on the floor and I feel like I'm going to vomit. I gag and realise that there's nothing I can do. I press my bloody wrist against the window and then its seconds before I pass out.

**Damon's POV:**

I still can't believe that Stefan left her... for Katherine! Luckily, he left that part out because that would crush her. So I've been keeping an eye on her house, from a distance. Today wasn't meant to be any different, until I heard a noise from a different direction. I wander towards it and see Katherine. I scowl.

"What do you want? Aren't you meant to be gone by now because if you're here to say goodbye I don't care," I tell her. She smiles, I know that smile. It means that she knows something I don't. I grab her by the neck and push her against the nearest building. Before I get to ask her what she knows, she points to something behind me. I look behind me and spot something that wasn't there before. Blood dripping down the window. Elena's bedroom window. I let go of Katherine and run towards the house. I kick the front door open and jump up the stairs. I can smell blood and hear her shallow breathing from here. _No, please don't be what I think it is. _I burst into her bedroom and see her now pale body on the floor in a puddle of blood. I don't want to but I freeze. The blood smells so strong; I can feel my eyes changing and my teeth turning into fangs. I breathe deeply and know I need to help Elena. I kneel beside her and hold her head up. Her eyes are closed so, as calmly as possible, I say:

"Elena stay with me," She mumbles something that even with my vampire hearing I can't hear. I use the hand not holding her head to pick up her blood covered wrist. She's trying to kill herself and it's Stefan's fault. I can't let her die. I carefully put her hand back down and bite my own wrist. I try to force her to open her mouth. "Elena, it's going to help. Please open your mouth," I know she can't really hear me but I still try. I press my bleeding wrist against her mouth again and this time it opens. My blood pours into her mouth and she swallows. Suddenly, she shudders and tries to cough up the blood I just fed her. "No, you have to swallow it." She opens her eyes and stares at me. I move my hand away from her mouth.

"Damon… I'm sorry…" She chokes. I kiss her on the forehead.

"I know. It's ok, it's ok," She tries to sit up but falls back again. I catch her, making sure her head doesn't hit the floor. "You're weak, you need to…" That's when I realise that she's gone again. My blood didn't work. How? "Elena? Answer me, please. Elena!" Each of my cries gets more desperate. I pick up her wrist again and try to feel for a pulse. I can't feel anything. I take out my phone and dial 911.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena's Despair chapter 2**

_My blood didn't work. How? "Elena? Answer me, please. Elena!" Each of my cries gets more desperate. I pick up her wrist again and try to feel for a pulse. I can't feel anything. I take out my phone and dial 911._

**Damon's POV:**

I sit on a chair next to her hospital bed and stare at Elena's frail body. After I called 911 an ambulance arrived and took her to the hospital. They asked me questions like if she has attempted suicide before or if she has any mental illnesses. I didn't want to answer that, I just wanted to compel him to leave me alone and let me see her. But I didn't. I said no. He finally let me go to Elena's room and that's where I am now. A nurse walks in and looks at me, sympathetically.

"What's going to happen?" I ask, nervously. Please say she's going to live.

"We've stitched up her wrist, we've given her painkillers and now we need to see if she is going to wake up. Then we will do a psychological assessment." She explains. I stare at the nurse. I can't help noticing that she said if.

"There's nothing wrong with her, she's just… she's just had a bad break up." For a moment I'm not sure what to say.

"She still attempted suicide, honey." The nurse turns to walk away but, using my vampire speed, I appear in front of her. A look of confusion is on her face. I make her stare into my eyes and then say:

"She's fine, make sure she heals and then convince the doctors to let her go. I will take care of her."

"I'll convince the doctors to let her go." She repeats what I said. I know that she should stay here but what would we say when they find out she has non human blood in her system?

"Ok, you can leave now." I say and she walks out. I turn around and look back at Elena. She's awake and staring at me.

"I saw that," She whispers. I sit back down in the chair and hold her hand. Surprisingly, she doesn't move her hand away. "You compelled her to let me leave."

"Yes, I need to get you home."

"Damon!" Her voice cracks when she shouts my name. She starts coughing so I carefully pat her on the back.

"But you need to rest first." I tell her. She scowls at me.

"I wasn't shouting at you for making me come home early…" She pauses. "You shouldn't have saved me. I wanted to die."


	3. Chapter 3

**Elena's Despair chapter 3**

_**Thanks for the reviews so far, I have a lot planned for this series and I feel sorry for Damon so I'm thinking about what to do about that. Also, as you may have noticed in the first chapter, Stefan and Katherine are together so there is going to be more of that. There is also a quote from and episode in this "Dude, seriously, dude?"**_

"_You shouldn't have saved me. I wanted to die." _

**Damon's POV:**

I can't believe it, I've tried killing myself before because I thought I was going to die but I don't want her to think like that.

"Elena… you don't mean that." I whisper. She looks down at her stitched wrist.

"Yes, I do. If I'm dead then it will protect Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline... everyone."

I put both hands on her shoulders.

"You don't want to die. You've seen Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline look after themselves. They can handle anything." I would do anything to get her to stay alive. She sighs, thinking about it for a minute.

"Stefan was meant to stand by me through everything, he said he would. And then… and then he left me for someone else…"

"…for me." We both turn around and see Katherine standing in the doorway.

**Elena's POV:**

_Stefan left me for Katherine…_

"I don't believe you." I manage to say. She laughs.

"Do you want to see the pictures? He always loved me. He only thought he loved you because you're a boring version of me." In a flash, Damon is next to her.

"No, Damon! Don't, I need to know. She's just telling the truth." I mutter and he looks from her to me.

"That bitch can't tell the truth." He really does hate her; I never thought he'd get over what happened in the tomb. He was so upset. I sigh and force the picture of me hugging Damon out of my head.

"That's one of the things Stefan loves about me." She laughs again and then goes silent. Suddenly, Katherine falls forward revealing Jeremy behind her. I spot a vervain dart in her back.

"I'm not the only one who wanted her to shut the hell up am I?" He smiles and Damon steps to the side letting him walk towards me.

"You shouldn't be here, Jeremy."

"What do you mean I shouldn't be here? My sister tries to kill herself after breaking up with her vampire boyfriend, I want to help you." He sits down in the chair that Damon was in earlier. Jeremy has to know the truth; it's going to hurt me to tell him.

"I want to die, I don't care anymore. Just leave, Jer." I say, trying not to cry. He opens his mouth but nothing came out. Katherine breaks the silence between us:

"Just let her get it over with, she needs to die." Damon scowls and is about to grab Katherine but she disappears. He lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Damon can you take Jeremy home?" I ask. He nods and grabs hold of Jeremy's arm, pulling him up.

"Dude!" Jeremy shouts.

"Dude? Really? Dude?" Damon continues to drag him out of my room. I lay back and try to relax. After a while, I can finally get to sleep.

"Elena, wake up." Damon's calm voice woke me up. I sat up quickly and Damon leaned away from me. It's dark so I turn the lamp on.

"What's going on? What time is it?" I ask him.

"Eleven o'clock. I came to say that you're allowed out tomorrow, and then you can do whatever you want and…" I know he's going somewhere with this. He takes his ring off and then places it in my hand.

"What… why…?" I'm lost for words. I don't know what he's up to.

"I'm giving you my ring because without you I have no reason to live. I love you, Elena." Before I can answer he kisses me gently on the lips. He turns around and starts to walk out.

"Damon…" I don't know anything else to say. He stops and then looks back at me. A tear is running down his cheek. He nods and then disappears leaving me with his ring in my hand. The ring that protects him from the sunlight… and his death…


	4. Chapter 4

**Elena's Despair chapter 4**

_**Thanks for the replies. I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter after one review I was thinking about Stefan and Elena for a while but I'm always going to love Damon and Elena. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, writer's block and started a new fan fiction. I think this song was inspired by the song My Vampire Heart by Tom McRae (if you haven't heard this song I defiantly recommend it) and I think the song would be from Damon's point of view. **_

"_I'm giving you my ring because without you I have no reason to live. I love you, Elena." Before I can answer he kisses me gently on the lips…. _

_He nods and then disappears leaving me with his ring in my hand. The ring that protects him from the sunlight… and his death… _

**Damon's POV:**

Leaving her there was the hardest thing I've had to do. I'm giving her the chance to kill herself and hopefully she won't take it. I check my watch and see that the time is 7am. The sun is up. I breathe deeply and step towards the front door, about to open it.

"Damon!" Elena's voice, Elena's shouting at me. "Don't do it, please!" I close my eyes, knowing she's right behind me.

"You won't kill yourself?" I try to say as calmly as possible.

"I won't Damon, I promise." She says and I turn around, not opening my eyes. She kisses me and I run my hands through her hair. Her curly hair… I pull away from her and open my eyes quickly.

"Katherine." She didn't even make an effort to look like Elena, her hair and clothes are all wrong. She laughs.

"I never thought I'd be able to fool you that easily but I guess you're so blinded by love…" I grab her by the neck and press her against the wall. She just laughs again. "You know you're a great kisser… if only Elena knew that… oh wait have you kissed her yet?"

I feel my eyes getting darker and my fangs coming out. I squeeze her neck and throw her across the room. Stefan appears next to her and helps her stand up. He scowls at me and shouts:

"Don't touch her!" He runs towards me and pushes me back.

"Oh she really has got your roped in again! Stefan, I thought you were better than this!" I shout back at him.

"Says that guy who spent 145 years missing her!" The veins appear on his face and his eyes go red as well. Katherine sits down and watches us. I look at her and then back at Stefan.

"Do you even know where Elena is right now? In the hospital because of you." I can tell my Katherine's expression that I shouldn't have said that. I sigh and shake my head.

"Elena's in the hospital?" Stefan's expression looks blank.

"She wants to kill herself."

**Elena's POV:**

I can't stop staring at the ring. I've also denied that he cared for me because he was my boyfriend's brother…. No, I can't think like that. Someone knocks on the door and I sit up.

"You can come in," I say and I'm surprised to see Stefan walk in. I grip Damon's ring in my hand. "What are you doing here?" I ask, sounding surprisingly bitter. His eyes widen at my remark.

"I came to see you." He sits down on the bed next to me. I look away from him.

"Well you saw me, Stefan. Now aren't you going to go back to Katherine?" My voice shakes when I say her name. I look back at him as he opens my hand and takes Damon's ring.

"A better question is why do you have this? It's Damon's but of course you know that." He twists it around in his fingers and then puts it on the bedside table. He grabs my stitched wrist and strokes it.

"What… what are you doing?" I pain as waves of pain go up and down my arm. He scratches at one of the stitches, ripping it open. I shriek and he quickly puts his hand over mine. I bite his hand and he pulls it away. He looks at the vervain necklace that he gave me a while ago and pulls it off me. I feel the chain snap and he throws it onto the floor. Using his other hand, he grabs my head and forces me to look into his eyes.

"Now just stay still and shut up." His voice echoes in my head… he's compelling me. I try to resist and move away from him but I can't. I can't move anything or say anything. I beg him with my eyes but all he does is laugh. He looks down at my wrist and he's not compelling me anymore. How could he do this to me? Why? He scratches more of the stitches and in seconds the blood is flowing down my arms. _Don't please, Stefan, please! _I want to scream at him, get him to stop. Stefan just stares at the blood, fangs out. I start to feel dizzy and involuntarily fall off the bed. He lets go of my wrist and leaves me on the floor. I still can't move or speak, all I can do is watch him walk out and shut the door on me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Elena's Despair chapter 5**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been blocked and I have school and everything. You may also think that it's weird that I haven't updated in a while and now updates for both stories in one night. I had a dream about some parts of this where Elena was dying and Damon was there so… Thanks everyone. If you're wondering why Stefan is bad in this that's just the way I wanted him to be, I don't really want to include him but I have to.**

_He scratches at one of the stitches, ripping it open. I shriek and he quickly puts his hand over mine. I bite his hand and he pulls it away. He looks at the vervain necklace that he gave me a while ago and pulls it off me. I feel the chain snap and he throws it onto the floor… _

"_Now just stay still and shut up." His voice echoes in my head… he's compelling me. I try to resist and move away from him but I can't. I can't move anything or say anything. I beg him with my eyes but all he does is laugh… Don't please, Stefan, please! I want to scream at him, get him to stop. Stefan just stares at the blood, fangs out. I start to feel dizzy and involuntarily fall off the bed. He lets go of my wrist and leaves me on the floor. I still can't move or speak, all I can do is watch him walk out and shut the door on me…_

**Elena's POV:**

I don't know how long he's left me here but I heard screaming soon after he shut the door. He either compelled the doctors or killed them… so they wouldn't find me. What happened to him? He used to be good; he used to be my boyfriend. I continue staring at the door, blood still flowing out of my arm and onto the white floor. I wish Damon was here. Tears leak out of my eyes as I drift out of consciousness.

**Damon's POV:**

I know something wrong by the way Stefan slams the door, walks in and sits on the sofa without saying a word. I stare at him and then go over to him.

"Did you see Elena? How is she?" He looks up at me and then avoids my eyes again.

"You won't have to worry about Elena anymore, she's dead or at least she will be…" What has he done? I grab him by the neck and throw him across the room. He stands up quickly and growls at me. "Brother, she's trouble. You won't have to worry anymore." He repeats and smiles, grimly. He makes me sick but right now my main focus is Elena. I go towards the front door and then remember it's day time. I don't have my ring. I look back at my 'brother' and vampire speed towards him, grab his hand and take his ring off.

"You don't deserve this… you disgust me… brother." I put his ring on and run out as quickly as I can, hoping to get to her in time.

**Elena's POV:**

I try my best to stay awake but the darkness keeps swallowing me. I don't know how many times I've passed out but I'm not sure if the next time I'll wake up again. Isn't that what I wanted at one point? To die and get it over with? No… this isn't the way I want to go… I don't want to go now… The door bursts open, I try to look up and see who it is but I still can't move and my tears are blurring my vision.

"Elena," Damon's voice sounds so far away. I feel his arms around me and I shake uncontrollably. "Can you hear me?" I want to respond, to comfort him, anything. The darkness threatens to overwhelm me again and this time I can't take it. My eyes close and I feel my body go numb.

I sit up suddenly and look around. My head is pounding and my throat is sore. I see Damon next to me, staring at me. I run my hands through my hair trying to shake off this weird feeling. What just happened? How did I get here?

"What's going on?" I ask him, uncertainly. He sighs and I see him hesitating before answering:

"You're transitioning."


End file.
